Double Trouble
by Ruffluv
Summary: Girls are like buses; you can wait for ages for one you really want with nothing and then two come along at once. And they're good to ride...Twatward. With Bella plus...short chappies-call it a drabble, call it whatever you want as long as you read it!Lol
1. Chapter 1

Double trouble

Chapter 1

We congregate in the "quad" – the paved area outside school, so called because of its shape– and study the selection laid out before us. Blazers over developed– and still developing breasts, bags over slender shoulders.

"Um..." Riley's eyes settle on a target. "Alice Brandon. I don't believe you've done her?"

"Hell yeah. Squealer," I sigh in boredom. 'Cos truth be told I am bored. There's no challenge anymore, no thrill of the chase. They eat out of my hand. It's a bit embarassing. I'm begging for something new; I need more material to work with.

"Well, shit! I still can't believe you broke what's- her- name in?"

"Angela? Yeah, she was actually kinda sweet. Like taking candy from a baby!" I brag. I am the famous stud– or man whore, depending who you ask, of St. Paul's sixth form. And proud.

"Rachel?" He stares at the red- head with wild hoops of curls down her back."

" Best blow job ever."

He bows down to me. "I give up"

We go off to Maths when the bell rings. We're waiting outside the classroom when Mr Taylor walks by with surely the most beautiful girl ever to grace the corridors here. Hang on-there's two of them!

"Riley, am I high?"

"Huh? I don't think so..?"

"So are you seeing two of those sweet things right now too?"

Riley finally notices the fitties in question. "Fucking hell!"

It's like God has bumped my prayers to the front of the queue. Two-fold! Twins!

"Fucking hell is right, my friend"

We follow as discreetly as possible behind the newbies and Mr Taylor, trying to attain as much information as possible. They look good from behind too–not Mr Taylor, obviously. Don't be sick!

"So, this is the Math department," Mr Taylor motions around the room. I will let you get to your classes. Glad to have you join us here at St. Paul's. Bella, Bambi..."

**"Did you hear that shit?" I ask Riley as we turn back towards our own Maths lesson. "Bella and Bambi. They sound like a fucking Disney special! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this..."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So run it by me one more time?" Riley and I are talking at the back of the class through trig. Yawn.

" Christ, Riley! It's not rocket science! I introduce myself to them. They immediately fall for the Cullen charm. It's never failed yet. I'm telling you I'll nail both of them before the term's out."

" I dunno, twins? Like them?"

"You know, you're lack of faith in me is a little insulting..."

"Whatever, we need to catch up on these calculations.

"You want Maths? Watch and learn. I'm about to show you how three goes into one..."

Lunchtime

Bella–or maybe Bambi, is lurking around the salad bar. Makes sense. You don't get a body like that by binging on the greasy stuff.

When she gets slippery fingers and drops an apple, I seize the opportunity, picking it up for her.

"3 second rule?"

She stares up at me and I know I've got her right where I want her. It's the eyes; it's all in the eyes. And the rest. Whatever...

She reaches for the apple. "I don't think I'll take the risk."

She struts off to the rubbish bins. I follow. Nobody gives Cullen the brush-off. Not more than once anyway...

"Golden Delicious," I say the name of the variety of apple I'd seen on its sticker, but I'm hinting at more than that. And I bet she just is delicious.

Her response is to dump the offending fruit unceremoniously into the pile of shit in the bins. This one's gonna be a tough cookie to crack.

"I prefer pale and interesting" Of course! I'm only realising now just how fair her skin is. Silly mistake. Focus, Cullen!

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude here; I just wanted to introduce myself—"

"I've already heard so much about you Edward."

Ah shit!

"Don't believe everything you hear." I appeal to her higher reason. "If you need any help with anything, come find me. Maybe you could come to the beach at the weekend; there's a few of us going. Nice bunch."

"The beach?" She doesn't seem to be falling over herself to grab a beach towel in preparation.

"Bring sunscreen. Protect the pale and interesting."

Some colour bleeds into the pale interest of her cheeks and I think I've turned it around. I quit while I'm ahead and walk off to find a seat in the cafeteria. There'll be one saved for me;that's as natural as sun, sand and sea...

* * *

Ready for the beach..?x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's not until I'm well into my meat and tatties that I realise I didn't even get the name of the twin I just approached. Bad game Cullen. What is it about them that has me so thrown? Is it just 'cos there's two of them..? Table chat certifies it was in fact Bella.

During languages, I hear Jessica and Angela, two girls who'd love me to give them one, bitching behind; jealousy is the universal language of girls. While learning how to say "You should put your seatbelt on" in Italian, I also learn that Bella can be distinguished from Bambi due to a "freaky scar" she has on her arm. Leave it to them to hone in on the only flaw on a perfect canvas.

It can't be that I have no classes with Bella or Bambi; that has to be rectified. I am yet to meet Bambi officially, and I'd rather do it one-to-one, the way I did with her sister. Start with a level playing field; it's only fair to them...

I take a trip to the office of the Vice Principal, who also doubles up as our student councillor. I've never had a reason to see him till now.

I've already been notified of which Biology class Bambi is in.

"Ah, Edward," Mr Aro addresses me in his creepy voice. I'm almost certain he wants a piece of my ass too..."What can I do for you? Everything alright with the forms?" He means my uni application and it is. I applied early, because I want to follow my father into medicine.

"Fine" I inform him.

"Well, fill me in then, Edward-it's not like I can read your thoughts!" He does that crazy laugh he does. Someone told him he was funny once and it went to his head...

"Well, actually, it's about biology" I say.

"Indeed!" He banters on.

"I want to switch classes."

"Really? Why ever for?"

"I don't have a lot of friends in there." Lie. It's getting me down a bit. I think it might be affecting my work."More lies. I may have to fake a fail or two to corroborate my story.

"Well, we can't have that." Mr Aro frowns.

"Maybe I should talk to my parents? Get them involved?" I suggest.

That does it; daddy Cullen is on the board of important people who fund this institution. Just call me golden boy.

"No. No need. We'll find a way to sort it out. I'm sure."

Soon enough, I'll have my first class with Bambi and she'll be addicted to me and my pheromones; that's biology you can't escape...

* * *

I put a warning out in my facebook group in an attempt to cover my ass, but I'll repeat it here. This story might not go how you are expecting, so you should be prepared for that if you invest in it. Hope you'll still join me for the ride! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Biology with Bambi comes round just in time for me to invite her along to the beach at the weekend. _It's all bleeding coming together! _

When teacher dearest tells me I can choose a seat wherever I like since I'm new, no prizes for guessing which chair I go for. The bonus of getting to sit next to twin two is getting to also piss off Newton, who has to move. That guy needs to stop hitting above his weight...

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen" I say to her as soon as I get the chance. "You're Bambi_?" I bet she's impressed I know which one she is-brownie points for that. _

"That's right." Her big brown eyes widen and I can see where she might have gotten her name.

"How are you finding this?" I point my finger to the diagram in the text book we're sharing.

"Ugh, I don't really like meiosis. Mitosis is easier; there's only two cells at the end"

"You know two's not always such a great number."

She looks confused. I change the subject to the beach excursion by asking her if she wants to come along and meet new people.

"I dunno. It depends what my sister's doing and—"

"Actually, I already asked her."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She seemed interested"

"Oh. Well I suppose we'll see you there then."

Bring me the beach. I'll bring the sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Come Saturday, we all pile into the van: me, Riley and Angela, who he's been after for ages, along with my new favourite twosome.

When there, we find a spot to chill and people watch.

It quickly becomes clear to me from her comments that Bella has a thing for the tanned, jumped-up bulky type-no accounting for taste_. Whatever floats your boat_. Bambi, however, appears to appreciate men who are...well, like me. And who can blame her? That helps me work out a strategy: pick off the weakest first, the one more susceptible to my own personal brand of brilliance. With that in mind, I offer Bambi a walk on the beach.

I entertain her with silly stories as she bats those long lashes at me. We stop and I'm getting the right signals, so I go in for the kill. I kiss her. Forcefully. She hits me. Full on hits me across the face!

"What the fuck?" I shout.

She realises what she's done on reflex and is full of apology. I have a few ideas of how she could get my forgiveness...

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. At least not that hard."

"Good to know." Not that reassuring.

"I like you, Ok?"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

"I just wanna take it slow, you know?"

Slow and steady. _Yawn._

"Is that alright? I mean is that enough for you.?

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." For now.

I take her hand and lead her back to the pack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is a new low, even for Twatward...**

It's been what feels like a thousand years of wooing Bambi with more chaperoned strolls, coffee in the park and stroking her hair. I feel like we're living in the fucking early 1900s. I've never waited this long for some action.

Some of our "dates" are spent in a group, or with Bella third wheeling and I've picked up on subtle differences between them: Bambi has slightly more highlights in her hair that catch her eyes and she's ever so slightly taller. She has more freckles that I want to run my tongue over. Her voice is titchy bit higher and I can't wait to hear what she sounds like when I stick my dick in her.

Their likes and dislikes differ somewhat. Bambi likes to dance more ,so I take her to a cheesy disco. The way she shakes her hips makes me hard and I have to hide amongst the crowd. Bella likes Chinese food, but Bella favours fine dining, so I tell her to get dressed up and we go for an A la carte meal. Watching her mouth as she samples the flavours make me want to throw her down and shove my cock in there.

You can imagine how happy I am when Bambi invites me round to their house: Casa del Swan, for the first time. The house is empty bar me and Bambi. Thank you God! We go upstairs to her room; she doesn't share with Bella. They've outgrown that.

I bring some books in case she wasn't using 'homework"- as in "We can do homework" as a term for something else. She was.

When we get to her bed, she gets up on it and grabs me by my T-shirt, kissing me and pulling me on with her. I like this Bambi!

I lay on top of her, not breaking the kiss. She's grinding her hips, one hand at the back of my neck. I run my hand down her leg, over her lounge pants; this is my kinda lounging. And then she stops. Just stops. Apparently she thinks now would be the perfect time to go to get us something to eat and drink.

I watch her ass as she leaves me to go downstairs; this little cock tease is gonna get the drilling of her life when I have my way. And then I'll do her sister.

_What to do while she's away?_ What I want to do is wank myself silly, but I think better of it. I don't need the toilet and I wouldn't be able to pee with my problem anyway. But maybe I could pretend to go to the toilet. Take a wrong turn. It could happen to anyone.

As quietly as I can I walk across the carpet to the room to the right: Bella's room. There's still enough light to see. It's sweet; more girlie than Bambi's. More purple. But that's not really what I'm bothered about. I know exactly where I'm headed.

Top draw. Always is. I pull it open gently, like I've handled Bella. My eyes land on sheer pale pink and I pick up a pair of knickers with a black bow on one side. Very sweet. My mind projects images of Bella—or Bambi, either, both!— in underwear like this. I get lost in the moment and before I know what I'm doing, I have the gusset to my nose and I'm having a good old sniff. I, Edward Cullen, am a panty sniffer.

* * *

Oh yes he did...


	7. Chapter 7

Just trust me on this, ok? It's kinda imperative that you think he's a t**t for what's on the horizon...

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days later, I find myself back on Bambi's bed, taking up where we left off last time while some slow, soppy shit plays in the background. The noise of our kissing gives it good competition. She unbuttons the top buttons of my shirt; I unbutton all of hers.

"I want you." My voice is heavy, like our breath. "You're so sexy, you're dangerous."

We lay side by side, smashed together. She hitches a denim-clad thigh over me, loosening the rest of my shirt buttons.

At least I get a good handful of _her_ twins this time before she takes it down a notch. We go back to talking and decidedly more chaste kisses that lull her to sleep. Watching her, I have the brainwave. Bambi may have slowed us down yet again, but let's move things forward with Bella…

Home time for me is apparently bath time for her; through the door, across the hall, I hear her running the water, sloshing it around to get maximum bubble count and singing to herself.

I give it ten minutes after I hear the water switch off. Should be enough time for her to settle and start doing whatever shit it is that girls do in there that keeps their skin so soft and smooth.

I sneak off the bed; I've had more practice at leaving sleeping girls than I have at footie. Granted, I've usually been the one to wear them out first.

Just as slowly and methodically as I close Bambi's bedroom door, I abruptly barge into the bathroom.

The key to a successful "accidental" walk-in is to take in as much as you can in the short period you have and imprint it onto your brain for future reference.

Razor in hand, foamed-up leg in air like one of those girls from the Gillette adverts, Bella screams at my intrusion. She's a one woman tornado of bubbles and boobs.

I try to hide my smirk, apologising and making an exit from the bathroom—and the house, before Bambi or her parents are alerted to my misdemeanour.

I make my way home a happy man: I'm dating one hot twin, but I've already seen the other one naked. _Score!_

* * *

Gillette!The best a 'ward can get!Lol Sorry...x


	8. Chapter 8

Chances are if you didn't like Edward in the last chapter, you're not going to like this, but dig your heels in.(I hope they're no bigger than 1 inch though-school regulations!Lol) One order for just deserts has been placed...

**Chapter 8**

Things are unsurprisingly awkward between me and Bella after bathgate, and Bambi is keeping me away from her. Which works out rather well for my next move...

The back staircase at school, with a door at the top and bottom and a small landing space halfway up, is something of a hive of sordid activity for the students at 's.

Many a girl has been prodded and poked by a boy—me, if they're lucky— in that very place when it's quiet enough. The risk of getting caught only adds to the thrill; we may be teenagers, but we grow up fast these days and some of us are already exploring our sexuality. Why wait till you're a sad old perv to indulge in school girl fantasies when you can have the real thing now?

I've managed to slip Bambi a finger or two there once or twice. She's not a virgin; she's told me her and Bella lost their virginity to different guys around the same time when they were sixteen. Lucky bastards. But Bella still has a tight little beaver. I can't wait to burrow into her.

If there's a lot of traffic moving through the stairway to get to lessons, some of the guys like to hit the lights and everyone goes wild in the darkness. We'll do anything to squeeze a bit of fun and rebellion out of our stint here under such strict rules.

One twin is walking in front of me with friends just before the lights go out on this particular day.

I can use the distance between Bella and I lately as an excuse. I can"forget" that her back pack is yellow, where as my girlfriend's is blue.

I take my chance. I lunge forward, copping a feel of Bella's beautiful tits. They've been on my mind since I saw them, and to feel them is incredible.

My bliss is temporary. She freaks out, squealing. The lights come back on. Her friends fuss over her, finding out what's wrong.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were Bambi!" I throw my hands in the air. I should sign up for acting lessons, but I never have been one for drama...

* * *

Anyone else have a hot spot for action at their school?

For anyone interested, I helped with a story in the compilation for Oklahoma with some super writers. Here is a link to the teaser. x

.info/?p=548


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I think the twins are getting suspicious of my antics. After all, girls do talk. I feel Bambi moving away from me. Maybe Jasper was right; maybe I have bitten off more than I can chew with these two... _Nah! As if! I'm Edward Cullen: fanny whisperer! _

But perhaps I have done too much too soon-that's the opposite of my usual mantra, but some things require more tact. I need to regroup, the way we do out on the footie field; revise, the way I do before a test- well, from time to time...

With that in mind, I meet Bambi behind the bike sheds at school as normal.

"So... we need to talk."

_Oh hell no! That's my line! What's next? "It's not me, it's you?" _

"So talk."

"Not here. My house. After school."

I'm as sheepish as I get. "I don't..." _I don't relish the thought of bumping into your parents and having to explain myself if necessary._ "It's OK. It'll just be you and me. My parents have plans, and Bambi's going bowling with Angela."

Alright- that gives me the rest of the school day to brainstorm a way to make it look like I intended to bin Bella first. Fuck the bet. Nobody breaks up with Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I make sure I look my best when I go to see Bambi; if I'm gonna have a girl try to dump me for the first time in history, I at least wanna keep some dignity. I put some product in my hair for that freshly fucked look. She'll be eating out of my hands. And then I'll be eating out of her till she's begging me to stay. Then I'll do the honours. I'll be the one to end it.

I'll tell everyone she was frigid. Or that I was faking how much I liked he, I muse on my way over there. I'll do it before she can get in first. Beat her to the punch.

She comes to the door in those tight leggings that leave nothing to the imagination on her lower half and give her serious camel toe. It's a real shame, I can't help feeling as I watch her hot ass sway in front of me when we walk up her stairs.

"So, hit me with it," I say once we're in her room.

I'm sure her eyes light up for a split second. "Hit you with what?"

"Well, you're gonna end it, right?"

"No."

"No?" I'm getting whiplash worse than when I wrote off my dad's car.

"Edward, sit down." She motions to the bed and we both sit.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," she starts.

I know she hasn't been cheating on me!

"Oh?"

"I know I've distant with you when it comes to sex and I'm sorry."

This is taking a turn for the better!

"It's just the stuff I'm into; it scares some boys off, and I don't wanna scare you off."

When it comes to sex, I can't think of much that could do that. Unless she wants me to carry on with her dog. Or she's into water sports...

"W-what are you into?

"Do you know much about BDSM?"

She wants me to slap her about a bit? Call her a slut? I think I can handle that. "You want me to like, take charge?"

"Not exactly."

She wants to do the taking charge! Christ on a stick! I'm not sure how I feel about that. Except I do and it's hot. Especially if it's someone like Bella, acting all authorative. I do fancy a few of the teachers at school...

"Edward?"

I was lost in my thoughts. "Ok. Let's do it."

"You sure?"

Anything that makes her smile like that has gotta be worth giving a go.

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?"

"Well, would you let me tie you up?"

"With what?" Those gay, fluffy handcuffs? Or does she have a secret set of rope skills? Do I know this girl at all?

She stands up and slides over to her closet, rummaging as she talks. She wants to dress me up too now?

"How about...this?" She's holding up a school tie. Two school ties.

Two of those would probably be able to hold me pretty tight if she does a decent job. I've heard stories about men being tied up and humiliated. Alright, I've seen it in porn. And boys being boys, we've done it to each other if one of us has made the mistake of falling asleep after a few tinnies. I've been drawn on and poor Jasper had no eyebrows for a while.

But girls don't find those juvenile antics as hilarious as we do. And what else is she gonna do? Leave me here for her parents to come home and find? Doubt it. In assessment of the situation,I think I'm safe. The worst case scenario seems to be me getting blue balls again if she changes her mind. Annoying, but not unbearable. And not beyond repair.

I allow her to tie my hands behind my back, hoping that my getting on board with her little fantasy will mean me finally getting some. Good things do come to those who wait!

And wait I do. It's been weeks upon weeks. A few more minutes won't kill me.

"I have a surprise for you."

I wonder what it is. Is she gonna strip off? Give me a lap dance? If I could rub my hands together right now, I would.

The bedroom door opens. And in walks Bella, robed up. What the fuck?


	11. Chapter 11

Unbeta'd and a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this out while I could. 'Cos this is the scene you've been waiting for. Well, some of you. Ok, one of you. Ok, me lol

Be warned, they do not go easy on him and I am not condoning any kind of sexual relations amongst family members. It is what it is.

**Chapter 11**

"Alright, what's going on?"

They dont' answer. Bambi only takes off her clothes, revealing that her camel toe had looked particularly prominent today because she wasn't wearing anything underneath those leggings of her's. Under her hoodie, she's wearing a black corset. Wow, that's an image for the wank bank. But it'd be so much better if I couls store what it's like to touch...

Bella takes off her robe to reveal exactly the same outfit. So much for them not doing matchy-matchy...

They advance on me.

"We know everything, Edward. We talked to Jasper. He was very accommodating once we agreed to help set him up with Angela." Bella says.

"That traitorous little twat!"

Bambi slaps me across the face for my language. Not that hard, but that's twice too many times in my life I've been slapped by her now.

"Untie me."

"Hmm... no." Bella feigns considering it for a few seconds.

"Your parents might come home."

"Hardly—they're never home early from their special key swapping parties..."

What kind of fucked up family is this?

They rub my face and grab me by the chin.

I try again. "Untie me, please, and I won't say anything else about you."

They push me back on the bed instead.

I beg—Edward Cullen, begging— but Bella pins me down as Bambi straddles my face, grinding her pussy into me.

I mumble, still in protest, though she tastes so fucking perfect. Bella palming my dick through my jeans isn't helping the cause either. Of course he's on their side.

"Tell me you want this." Bambi demands. She hovers a little for me to repeat her words. Then she's back to using my chin as her own personal seat."You do know which twin this is, sitting on your face, don't you?"

I try to tell her her name, but I can barely breathe, let alone speak.

"I can't hear you!" She snipes as Bella giggles like the school girl she is. "Lick my pussy!"

I lick till my whole mouth is sore.

Bambi lifts off of me once she has had her lift off.

I revert back to trying to reason with them."Come on girls, you've had your fun."At least one of you certainly has.

They make a two-seater ride out of me, positioning themselves over my mouth, side on, back-to- back, so that their ass cheeks are smothering me and my tongue meets their tight assholes without too much choice left to me. They tighten their hands in my shirt to keep themselves upright.

"Oh fuck!" My voice disappears into ass land. I've never done this to a girl before. Or a boy, just to be clear.

It's not all that bad. They order me to take turns tonguing one of them more thoroughly at a time, their hips gyrating so expertly, I wonder if this is the first time they've done this to some poor fucker. Poor?

"What do you think?" I recognise Bambi's higher-pitched voice get higher as she asks the question, obviously of Bella; I think they're past caring what I think at this point.

"He's such a silly boy."

"Very stupid." Bella agrees.

Yep. Way past.I'm fucked. And not in the way I wanna be.

They bring themselves up to loom over me, unbuttoning my shirt and going in for the nipple twist.

"Okay, fine—I''m silly, I'm stupid!" Oh, the shame. I will never live this down if it gets out."I'm sorry!" I can't remember the last time those words left my mouth.

Bambi straddles me, twisting my nipples harder as I heave with my groans. "Why don't you try being nice for once?" She suggests

.

I've never been good at taking advice.

"Kiss me"she adds, knowing I'll struggle to reach, even with all the sit-ups I do to keep my stomach ripped.

To add insult to injury, Bella has one hand in my hair, messing it up, pushing me toward Bambi. "Oh no-the hair!" She's tickled pink by her own snide commentary.

"Just a little kiss." Bambi continues to lord it over me.

Who the fuck do these bitches think they are? I'm Edward fucking Cullen!

I try unsuccessfully, using my ab muscles, to reach up to Bambi. "I can't." I've never said that for a long while either. Isn't this turning into a day of firsts?

My head falls back to the bed in failure and frustration.

"I should spit in your fucking face!" Bambi threatens, vindictively.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I warn.

Bambi lowers herself down onto my face again, with Bella taking her place at my hips, holding her hips to help her move just so. What am I- a fucking two- seater broom stick now? Well, they are little witches...

"Yes up and down!" Bambi demands. At least it's not of me this time.

"Fuck her with your tongue!" That was. "I wanna see!"

Between the two of them, they practically pull me up by the head, and with Bambi on all fours, Bella pushes it in to her ass. "You don't deserve our pussies; just our asses. Lick!"

"You love this, don't you?" Bella observes as I comply.

"No," I try to deny—difficult with my tongue in Bella's asshole.

Bambi yanks my head back. "No? You don't?"

"Yes," I admit.

They let me breathe again, laying me down on the bed.

"Fucking bitches!" But I quickly change my tune as they fiddle with my belt, undoing the buckle and yanking it out of the loops of my best Topman jeans.

They massage my teased cock through the denim as I try to kiss each one of them. They pull away every down my zip, they tug me out of the top of my jeans.

"You're right, so big!" Bella says as Bambi strokes my bare cock.

I'm panting now. "Suck it, please."

But they only lick the tip like it's a Mr Fucking Whippy and they're two eager little girls in the ice cream man's van.

"Let's tease him!" Bella says. 'Cos I'm so confused as to what they've been doing up to now...

"Suck it!" I say again.

"I'll suck it when I want!" Bambi informs me.

They continue to torture my massive erection.

By the time they let me up and out of the ties, then complete the undressing of me, I'm in no position but to crash back on the bed on my landing spot.

They must take pity on me in my state; Bambi licks my balls as Bella puts the tip of me in her mouth and uses her hand at the base.

My head falls back onto Bambi's favourite cushion, in bliss this time." Oh God! I don't believe this!"

Bambi takes hold of my cock.

"Yeah,put it all in your mouth!" I tell her as Bella is off to my side, doing some solo shit, on all fours, circling her hips around. I don't know what the fuck it's meant to be. I don't really care either as my cock finds it's way down Bambi's throat.

"I wanna fuck you." I don't if I mean Bella or Bambi. I'm pretty sure I mean both, as originally planned. Your first instincts are always right, they say...

"You wanna suck it?" Bambi asks Bella, as if they're sharing a toy.

She's straight in, no messing around. Meanwhile Bambi gets into a 69-er on top of me; I like the twist on the traditional though—her twin doing me while I do her...I spread Bambi's ass cheeks and it's back to the ice cream van as as I lick her like a lolly from crack to clit. She's anything but cold though; she's scorching hot. She slips around and melts above me.

"Oh yeah, use my fucking face" If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?" Fuck, you're wet!"

"You feel that?" She replies, with no self-consciousness. She's been holding back on me.

I touch her sweet spot, so she wiggles from side to side as I reach up to grab her corseted tits. She cums again. That's 2-0 to her.

Pulling on my arms, they stand me up with them again.

"What do you want?" Bambi asks.

"I want to fuck you." I repeat my earlier sentiment.

"Which one?" She pushes.

"Both of you."

"You have to choose." She gives me conditions. I don't like conditions.

"Her." I say, as much out of spite as anything else.

"Why her?" She's not leaving this alone. I dunno why else: 'cos I wanna make her cum? 'Cos I've done less with her so far? Something else?

"Why her?" She hounds me.

"Oh, fuck you!" I take hold of her and kiss her hard. Freedom tastes good.

I throw her to the bed. She bends over, and Bella spreads her for me so I can enter her from behind, before she lays down next to her and sets to work on herself.

"Big bad bitch, huh?" I turn the tables on Bambi, banging her within an inch of her life. I lean down to a spread out Bella and help her along with one hand.

I really wanna watch them together—like together, together, but I haven't so much as requested they kiss yet. I'm not sure how they'll feel about performing sex acts on each other, as mad as it sounds to be thinking about acceptable practice with my dick in one twin and my finger in another. I figure I can ask Bella to clean Bella off of my cock though, right?

I try my luck and she does so, more than happily.

"Now put it back in." Why quit when you're ahead? Or getting head?

When it's high time for me to have Bella, I tell her to bend over by Bambi's side and stay put, sliding into her from behind. After all, they do appear to like some things the same...

After she's had a few back strokes from Bambi and a few strokes of a different kind from me ,I shift Bella onto her side and slip back into her. She assists me, lifting her leg and angling me just right.

For her solo act-and not her first performance it would seem- Bambi has gained some height from a bean bag, allowing me to bend down and swipe my tongue over her

soft pussy lips as she plays between her legs.

I press against Bella's uppermost ass cheek, one of her legs still raised, so I can really rail her. Bambi adds force to my thrusts by coming around to shove against my ass. I think I've got it covered; Bella's creaming around my cock, but I appreciate the effort. I enjoy their co-operation more than their domination. Bambi even tastes Bella from my cock during the brief pauses between me banging her brains out; it's only fair they taste each other.

Once Bambi has gone over the edge, I'm eager for my turn. They take me to the brink, then I pull out so they can pull me off. They can get me to the conclusion together;I know all about teamwork.

They're telling me not to come, but they're tugging on me so fast, they must know I'm not going to be able to keep control.

I cum all over myself, so hard from the prolonging, the drawing out of it.

In my moment of weakness, they take advantage, tying me up again-with something tougher than a school tie, I think. I don't know; my brain isn't picking up sensory signals anymore.

At least one sense returns; I hear the clicking of a camera. They're taking pictures of me! And another sense is inhibited; I'm gagged! Ball gagged, to be exact. Plus, I'm not just tied up; I'm made up. I fear they've gotten handy with their make-up and I'm surrounded by some choice accessories: a strap-on, some lube...it could all look very suspect. Shit! It's a set-up!

"We called Jasper and the boys to come get you. Boi, love you, boi!"

They leave me just before I get my sight back and see the note.


End file.
